1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to establishing a secure Wireless-Fidelity (Wi-Fi) link between two wireless devices, and more particularly, to a method for performing wireless connection control, and to an associated apparatus and an associated computer program product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional portable electronic device implemented according to the related art, such as a multifunctional mobile phone equipped with personal digital assistant (PDA) functionalities or a PDA equipped with mobile phone functionalities, may have become an important part of everyday life since it is very helpful. In a situation where establishing a wireless connection between the conventional portable electronic device and another wireless device is required, some problems may occur. For example, during establishing the wireless connection, there may be at least two full channel scan operations in the whole procedure, which may cause the configuration time to be too long. In another example, the user may need to manually start the procedure of establishing the wireless connection on both sides of the wireless connection. Thus, a novel method is required for providing connection control over an external device of an electronic device.